Nowadays, there are more and more playing modes to play a medium content. For example, the medium content may be played by a television and may be played by various intelligent devices, etc. However, at present, when the medium content is played, a spectator merely can watch or listen to the played medium content passively. He/she cannot have a personal feeling to some relatively interesting scenes or pictures, cannot personally experience an interesting feeling in a real scene, and let alone implement a timely interactive experience with the played medium content. Therefore, for a receiver, the reality sense to the played medium content is not strong such that the timely interactive experience cannot be implemented.
For the above problem, an effective solution has not been proposed yet at present.